


Lockdown Love

by CrazyKitCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione's Nook's Naked Weasley Fest 2020, Hot, Hot Sex, Idiots in Love, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, Masturbation in Shower, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions, Potions Accident, Praise Kink, Quarantine, Smut, Virus, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Wizard Virus, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKitCat/pseuds/CrazyKitCat
Summary: After a few weeks of quarantine, Fred and Hermione get tired of sitting around. After a going for a run, they decide to brew potions for WWW’s inventory. Love potions contain Ashwinder eggs, Rose thorns, Peppermint, Powdered Moonstone, Pearl Dust, Rose Petals. Brewed correctly, it’s dangerous. But accidentally add a few extra sprigs of peppermint, and some of the potion gets on them. Topically, it makes a lust potion and they fall victim.“Oh, my God,” Hermione said in shock as realization crashed over her. “Oh, Merlin…. Oh, no... no, no, no! What did I do? What did we just do?”Fred stumbled back in surprise as she pushed him away from her and summoned her purse from upstairs. Before he knew what was going on, she had straightened her clothes and run out the door.What the hell had just happened? One second she was into him and the next, she was running for the hills. He couldn’t figure out where he had gone wrong.Suddenly, he was pissed. When she got home that night, he fully intended to show the witch how he felt about her and he wanted to hear an answer from her as well. They’d been dancing around each other for months, but no longer.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 48
Kudos: 264
Collections: Fremione Fanatics' Summer Fic Fest!, Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	Lockdown Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta love to LaBelladoneX

Hermione felt itchy. She felt like she needed to retreat in on herself and break out of the walls of the flat at the same time. At first, she hadn’t minded quarantine. But now it was several weeks later and everything was different.

Since early spring, there had been a new strain of virus taking over the streets across the world. Seeing as it specifically targeted magic, those in the wizarding community were most susceptible and were feeling the ache. Most of the Healers were busy in the hospitals trying to come up with an antidote or cure.

Now it was midsummer and the Ministry-issued quarantine was still running strong.

When she was allowed to work, she enjoyed running the apothecary in Diagon Alley. She had created a lovely book and tea shop inside the apothecary where customers could also pick up any potion ingredients they may require. But ever since quarantine was enforced, she had arranged for all of her deliveries to be forwarded to St. Mungo’s until the travel ban was lifted. All that was left in her stock were dried ingredients that St. Mungos hadn’t requested as they searched for the cure.

Ever since she had broken up with her long-time best friend and short-term boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, “home” had referred to the flat above the infamous Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes joke shop with Ron’s older brother, Fred Weasley. In a serendipitous coincidence, when Hermione and Ron had called it quits, George had just married his long-term girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, and moved out of the joke shop.

Initially, she had refused. She never wanted to rely on charity. However, the twins, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had ignored her protests and had sneakily moved her belongings one day while she was at work. She kept insisting that it was only for as long as she was looking for a new place, but the truth was she loved living so close to work and the subtle crush she held on her flatmate was nothing to sneeze at either.

Three years later, the witch still insisted it was “temporary.”

Fred, the terrible flirt that he was, hadn't settled down at all as far as Hermione was aware, but that suited her just fine. She wasn't too shy to admit she had developed a tiny crush on the red-headed prankster in adulthood. He had matured very handsomely and Hermione would have been daft not to notice. Well, she was fine admitting that to herself but, as the aforementioned man joined her on the sofa, she definitely knew she could never admit it to the man himself.

She refused to evaluate too closely why she was completely indifferent to his twin brother.

Stuck at home, she had completed all of the different chores around the flat in a grand total of two days. She and Fred had their groceries delivered these days. She had completed all of her fun side-projects two weeks ago and had caught up on her reading in under two weeks. They had bought a Muggle television and had started making their way through her vast movie collection, but even that had grown old fast.

The worst part was that her flatmate insisted on being a partial nudist in these warm summer months and often walked around without a shirt. Considering her large crush on the man, she typically stored the vision of his cut muscles in the depths of her memories to revisit late at night when she was alone in her room, but it was almost becoming too much. Instead of getting _over_ her crush on the man during this time of quarantine, she’d only grown to love him more. Damn stupid proximity.

As she lay on their couch with her feet in said crush’s lap, dressed in a pair of sweatpants, a tank top, and with her hair tied up into a messy bun, she decided she had had enough.

“I can’t take this any more!” Hermione yelled as she stood up and started pacing their flat.

Fred just looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not used to _not_ doing anything,” she explained. “I’m used to having a million things to do and no time to manage it in! I’m used to staying up late to get a few minutes of light reading in, not going to bed early because I have nothing else to do! I don’t have to worry about the shop because I fortunately own it, but we haven’t left the flat in _weeks_!”

“Then let’s go for a run?” Fred suggested as he put the book he had been planning on reading aside. “I know you don’t typically need to work out since you keep so busy, but a good run could help ease that stress you’re feeling. Pump out some endorphins.”

“How do you even know that word?” Surprise made Hermione stop her pacing as Fred stood to face her.

“What? Endorphins?” Fred rolled his eyes. “I may be a wizard, but I also was an athlete in school, Hermione. I did read a book or two on getting fit and endorphins are one of the main beneficial side effects to exercise.”

Shrugging as he headed to his room to change into better shorts for exercise, Fred missed the bright blush that covered Hermione’s face as she eyed his slightly-muscular figure from the back. She did her best not to ogle his ass, but failed epically. He may not have played Quidditch regularly since school, but he still liked to go for a run every evening and it showed. She couldn’t help herself as her eyes ran up and down the vast surface of his back. He really was _covered_ in freckles everywhere.

Turning around, Fred raised an eyebrow. “You want to change and go for a run with me or not? I promise I’ll slow down my normal pace and not ditch you?”

Hermione had swallowed her tongue and lost the ability to speak. Nodding her head to show her agreement, she scurried off towards her room before he could see how warm her cheeks had become with her blush.

Once she closed the door between herself and her tall, muscular, red-haired roommate, Hermione leaned against the door to catch her breath. If anything, her crush on Fred Weasley had grown as they spent everyday together and sometimes it took all of her energy to _not_ jump him. This was one of those cases.

As soon as she felt her breath was back to normal, she got to work putting on some clothes suited for exercise. She was just pulling on her trainers when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

* * *

Fred knocked on Hermione’s bedroom door fifteen minutes after she had locked herself in. He knew she didn’t take long to change and he _really_ didn’t think she was the type to put on makeup before going for a run, so he was curious what was taking her so long.

“Come in,” he heard her muffled call on the other side of the door and let himself in. He froze in the doorway. She was wearing a neon green workout bra and skin-tight athletic leggings as she sat putting on her shoes on the trunk at the foot of her bed.

It was a lot more of Hermione’s skin than Fred was used to seeing and he could feel his mouth watering at the sight. He muffled a groan at the sight of her breasts filling her workout bra. The witch practically lived in frumpy sweaters or other loose clothes, so she didn't really show off her assets often.

Fred had harbored a crush on the curly haired witch since his seventh year at Hogwarts. She had just started to grow into the witch she was today and he admired her strength and internal spark whenever she argued with him about the ethical implications of his products.

When George had offered Hermione his old room, Fred had yelled at his twin, gotten drunk, and passed out. After waking up with a killer hangover, he apologized to his brother and explained about his crush. George insisted that, if Fred’s feelings had grown so much over the years, then maybe what he needed was to prove to Hermione through example how mature he could be.

They had moved Hermione’s stuff in that day and he had been living with the witch since.

Swallowing thickly, Fred cleared his throat to draw her attention to his presence.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Just give me a moment to tie my hair up,” Hermione told him as she stood and walked over to her vanity to grab a hair tie.

When Hermione turned to face him as she tied up her hair, it was all Fred could do to not stare at her chest. When she lifted her hands over her head to mess with her hair, it lifted her breasts more and Fred damn near whimpered.

He needed to start burning energy _yesterday_.

Turning quickly so she wouldn’t see Not-So-Little Fred standing at attention, he headed downstairs as he listed all the Quidditch players on different teams to try and calm down.

When she joined him downstairs, he was relieved to see she had at least added a thin flowing tank top to her ensemble.

Seeing as she didn’t typically run, he walked the slightly bemused Hermione through some basic stretches before they started their light jog. They started out slow, but they both had so much pent up energy it wasn't long before they began to pick up their pace. As they kept running, they both started having fun racing each other to certain landmarks. They’d slow to a jog to catch their breath and then sprint again. By the time they got back to the shop six kilometers later, they were both more than a little out of breath, covered in a layer of sweat, and their legs triumphantly and satisfyingly felt like jelly.

After he let them into WWW, he grabbed a rag from the shop’s counter to use it to mop the sweat off his face. When he turned to look at Hermione, all he could see was her exposed stomach and green bra as she used the front of her own shirt to blot her face.

“Since when do you run?” he asked. He had assumed they’d maybe get two kilometers on a light jog. She had given him a run for his money several times.

“You like to run _after_ work to burn off energy that has built up. I like to go for a run _before_ work to wake up for the day,” she teased before elaborating. “I typically run every morning before fixing our breakfast while you sleep in.”

“We’ve lived together for three years and I’m just learning this?” Fred was shocked, but still had the courtesy to hold the door open for her as they entered their flat upstairs. “How long have you been a runner?”

“I never ran when we were growing up at Hogwarts but, after Harry, Ron, and I went on the run, I couldn’t sit still after we got back. I figured I needed to burn that anxious energy in a healthier way than trying to find the bottom of a liquor cabinet, so I went running. It made me feel really good, so I kept it up, and now it's a habit.”

Fred nodded in understanding. Balancing on one foot as he stretched one of his legs, he jerked his head towards the bathroom. “Do you want to grab your shower first?”

“You go ahead,” Hermione replied generously as she headed towards her room to grab a duffle bag. “I want to go through some yoga stretches to cool down.”

Fred nodded dumbly as Hermione rolled out her mat and started going through some basic yoga positions in the main living area. When she moved into downward dog and her shirt slid up her back, Fred spun around and walked to the restroom as fast as his hard-on would let him.

He turned the shower on cool to wash off his hot sweat, but the temperature did nothing to cool his raging libido. All he could see was Hermione’s round ass high in the air as her perfect breasts were revealed from her loose shirt as she bent over in a stretch.

It didn’t take much energy to imagine her ass in the air for a different reason.

Groaning as he gripped his cock in his soapy fist, Fred closed his eyes and imagined her bending over with less clothing on, opening herself up for him, begging him to fill her up. Just the thought of her being _his_ was enough to send him over the edge and he groaned as ropes of white cum shot out of his still-hard dick to swirl around the soapy water at his feet.

Fred collapsed against the shower wall and covered his face with his hands. _What was he doing?_ He had promised himself he was only going to tease her by going shirtless around the flat until she began to notice him more, but now he couldn’t get through one damned afternoon without jerking off to the image of his roommate.

Quickly running some shampoo through his hair, he finished bathing and turned off the shower. He resolved that he _had_ to be better than that if he wanted to be worthy of her.

Reaching out of the shower stall, he felt around for his towel. Brows furrowing, he pulled the curtain aside and saw the towel rack was empty.

His stomach dropped to his feet. He had forgotten his towel in his rush to masturbate to his roommate… and now he had to do the run of shame to get to his room.

If he wasn’t a believer before, he was now. Karma was a bitch. A very _just_ bitch, but justice was not on his side today.

Opening the shower door fully, he looked around. There wasn't even a hand towel to cover himself with and the laundry basket where he had tossed his sweaty clothes was charmed to send anything placed inside to the matching hamper in the laundry room.

He groaned and banged his head once against the shower wall.

Resigning himself to dash for it, he shook the water droplets off him as best as he could before crossing the bathroom.

Covering his crotch with one hand, he listened against the door. He thought he heard water running in the kitchen, so he opened the door and ran out of the bathroom — straight into Hermione. 

He had no chance to recover as they fell into a tangle of limbs on the floor.

* * *

Hermione’s breath painfully left her lungs as her back collided with the floor. Fred was able to catch her a bit, but they had still fallen hard.

Pulling her hand free, she pushed her hair back out of her eyes to glare at Fred lying on top of her… A very _naked_ and _wet_ Fred on top of her.

She did what any girl in her position would do — she screamed. Loudly.

“Fred! Get off of me! Why are you naked?! I mean… I know _why_ you’re naked and that’s why I was bringing you a towel, but… but get _off_!”

“Oh, Merlin!” Fred was — as already noted — wet, so he slipped a bit as he struggled to get off of her. Hermione blushed crimson as he accidentally fell on her again and she felt him press against her lower stomach.

He was _hard_.

Squeezing her eyes tightly as he was finally able to gain balance enough to get off her, she held the towel out for him.

“I’m really sorry about this, Hermione,” she heard him say, feeling the towel gently tug free from her grip.

A moment later, she felt his hand grip her wrist and she let him pull her to her feet.

Opening her eyes, she took in a gulp of air as she was faced with the vision of a dripping wet Fred Weasley with just a towel around his waist. It took her a moment as her brain short-circuited, but Fred’s averted gaze made her realize that her mouth was open.

She quickly closed it and dashed into the bathroom with her own towel to escape.

How many times in a day could Fred Weasley reduce her to a horny mess? Her current count was three, if she included that morning at breakfast when he had forgotten to put on pants before joining her for breakfast in his briefs.

She moved into the shower and stripped quickly, turning the shower on cool in an effort to reduce her body temperature. When that didn’t work, she took a deep breath and switched the shower to ice. She gritted her teeth and kept it at that temperature while she shampooed and washed her body. Her core was still clenching when she put conditioner in her hair, so she resigned herself to what she knew she needed to do and turned the heat up as she switched the shower head to the handheld version.

She ran her soapy hand down her body and barely grazed her nipples to tease before she moved her right hand between her legs. She split her lower lips and flicked her clit with her middle finger. Her left hand moved the shower head so that the jet of water pummelled her core. 

She whimpered as the pressure brought her closer to completion. She moved the water lower to her opening and brushed at her clit frantically. Like a slow wave, her orgasm rolled over her and she whimpered as the tension released from her body. Instantly relaxing, she sagged against the tiled wall of the shower.

After a few moments, she recovered enough to rinse her hair and get out of the shower. She squeezed most of the water out of her long hair and then used the towel to blot out as much moisture as possible from the chestnut locks. Wrapping the towel around herself, she left the bathroom to see Fred leaving his room. He was dressed in a plain white Oxford shirt and blue jeans.

He averted his gaze immediately.

“Sorry about earlier,” he apologized.

“It’s alright,” she brushed him off as she inched closer to her room. Her towel was large enough to cover everything, but it was still just a towel. “It was just bad timing.”

“I’m heading downstairs to make some love potions,” he explained as he still refused to meet her eyes. “George just sent me a message that we need some more for the owl-mailed orders.”

“If you’d like some help, I can get changed and join you?” she offered. She’d give anything for something to do.

“Whatever you want,” he shrugged. “Just to warn you though, it gets hot in the lab since it’s a bad idea to run the air conditioner while brewing.”

“Let me just throw on a shirt and shorts and I’ll join you,” she offered when she reached the door to her room. “It’d be a bad idea to let you inhale the fumes of that potion by yourself.”

Hermione shut the door quickly and dashed to her closet, pulling on some underwear and jean shorts. She grabbed a clean bra from her drawer and put it on under a Gryffindor Quidditch jersey that she had stolen from one of her friends. She liked to wear it whenever she was working on potions. It was comfortable, large, lightweight, and covered everything important without being too hot and heavy.

She grabbed her wand and used it to dry her hair as she headed downstairs.

* * *

Fred entered the store’s potion workshop and started working on the required brew.

He was mortified that he had literally knocked Hermione to the floor while completely naked, but all he could do was try to return to some semblance of normality as he pulled out all of the potion ingredients and started making a small batch of the love potion for their stock.

He cursed the heat as the temperature rose higher in the small lab from the cauldron’s fire. He really wanted to take off his shirt as the heat became near unbearable. He refrained since it’d be a really bad idea if the potion splattered and got onto his skin before it was finished brewing.

Typically, Amortentia was only effective if taken orally, but he and George intentionally brewed their shop’s love potion with different proportions.

A commonly unknown fact was that, if their brew got on one’s skin before complete, it was known to rank up any existing lust between mutually interested parties.

George and his wife, Angelina, had discovered that one night while he was working late. When George had cross-tested it with Lee, nothing had happened, implying that real and genuine affection had to exist ahead of time.

While it had been an interesting discovery, it hadn’t benefited their shop as a product, so this extra effect wasn't common knowledge, and they made sure to be careful while brewing.

The twins were often accused of being irresponsible but, after the incident between Ron and Romilda Vane, they made sure their love potions couldn’t last more than two hours if ingested. Their brew was mostly designed to have an extra strong dose of the scent of Amortentia potion, but not the lasting effects.

He was just getting ready to add the chopped peppermint — which added the extra scent — when Hermione entered the lab. She was instantly hit with a cloud of potion vapours that smelled like Amortentia to her.

Under the scent of her own shampoo — which she knew Fred “borrowed”, despite his constant denial of the fact — she could smell tones of fresh grass, potion ingredients, and salt water taffy. She loved the way Fred smelled so sweet and earthy.

“Hey!” she cleared her throat and greeted him in a casual tone in an effort to feel normal. “Where do you want me to help?”

Fred looked up and his jaw dropped. He was so surprised by her attire, he accidentally dropped the flask he was holding into the bubbling potion, and a generous pinch of the peppermint quickly became a vial-full.

Both Fred and Hermione gasped as the potion bubbled harshly and splattered on them. 

“What in Merlin did you add?” she asked as she took stock of herself, quickly using her wand to cast _Evanesco_ and vanish the splattered concoction from the pair of them. 

A second later, she looked up to see Fred had dashed forward, his hands fluttering around her nervously.

“Hermione? Are you alright? How do you fee—”

His question was cut off as Hermione’s mouth melded to his own while she pushed into his personal space, entwining her arms around his neck. He responded instantly and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She whimpered as his lips pried hers apart to slip his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her into his chest and shuffled her backwards so her back was pressed against the wall.

“Do you have any idea how irresistible you look when you wear my jersey?” he asked her as he moved his lips to press at her neck. She was average height and had a relatively lean figure aside from her soft curves, but he towered over everyone at six and a half feet. She briefly registered that his irises were blown and she could see her panting reflection in his eyes.

In the back of her mind, she tried to rationalize that they were probably being affected by the botched potion, but she couldn’t care less at the moment. The roommate she’d had a crush on for _years_ was kissing her like she was the oxygen he needed to survive. He liked to lounge around the house in just a pair of jeans or shorts, and it had been teasing her for _weeks_.

She decided she’d blame the consequences on the potion later as she pulled his face back to her own. Moving her hands to the buttons of his Oxford shirt, she started undoing them as she ran her hands up and down the revealed skin of his chest.

Removing her lips from his own, she took charge and spun them around until his back hit the wall. She leaned into his space and started trailing kisses down his chest between the dips and curves of his pecs and abs. She made it her new mission to later map the different constellations his freckles made across his skin with her tongue. She was tempted to start now but, at this moment, she had one destination in mind. Lowering herself to her knees, she wandlessly cast a cushioning charm on the floor for comfort.

Unbuttoning his jeans, she didn't allow herself to consider how many liberties she was taking as she laid a deliberate kiss below his navel. Her tongue flicked out and she used it to trace the sparse trail of hair south to the edge of his underwear.

Pausing, she looked up at him, the question for permission plain in her eyes for even the dumbest man on earth to understand easily.

Fred groaned gutterally.

“Oh, Merlin,” he panted. The room felt as if it had been sucked free of oxygen as her delicious scent surrounded his senses, amplified by the modified love potion. “Hermione, please.”

He had no idea if he was originally calling for her to stop or continue but, as she trailed a few more kisses along the line of his briefs, Fred gave in and pet her beautiful brown hair encouragingly.

Hermione carefully pulled the edge of his briefs away with her teeth and reached into his pants for her prize with one hand as the other joined Fred’s anxious ones to push his jeans and underwear down to his knees.

Hermione curiously stroked the satin covered steel a few times in her hand. Fred’s jaw dropped open further before he swallowed roughly and looked down at her.

She gasped at the dark, dangerous look in his eyes and pulled back for a moment. While she didn’t have any practical experience, since she had never gone past kissing Ron, she _had_ read several books that were more recreational than academic. 

When a drop of precum appeared at the tip, she automatically leaned forward to lick it tentatively. The movement was both instinctual and curious. The brief, bitter taste spread throughout her mouth and she found she didn’t mind it nearly as much as she thought she would. It wasn’t as bad as some of the girls used to complain about in the dorm back at school. She briefly wondered if his recent shower contributed towards that, but decided it was probably a combination between that, the love potion, and the fact she was head over heels for the man involved.

Either way, she allowed her mouth to tentatively lick at his shaft again before she took the mushroom-shaped head of his cock into her mouth.

Fred groaned, weaving his hands into Hermione’s mane of hair as her warm mouth enveloped him. The room was practically saturated with her unique scent of chocolate, citrusy shampoo, and old books, and he already felt on edge from that alone. As tempted as he was to move, he made sure to stay still as she explored him.

The rational part of his brain knew that she was being affected by the potion on her skin but, at the same time, he was as well. If he was thinking clearly, he would have been able to connect the dots that she was only being strongly affected _because_ of the potion, but all rational thought blacked out with his vision when her mouth became a veritable vacuum around his cock.

Encouraged by Fred’s grip on her hair tightening, she sucked strongly on the head of his dick. Emboldened by his response, Hermione tentatively tried sucking more of his length into her mouth. Her hand pumped the length of his cock that she didn’t feel confident to try and take in at this point.

Fred started chanting her name and praise as she started to move, her tongue flattening against the vein on the underside of his cock.

“Merlin, Hermione. You’re such a good girl. You’re so good at sucking my cock. Morgana, you’re so good.” Always a fan of praise, Hermione hummed in pleasure as his words shot straight to her own core.

She moved her free hand from where it had been resting on Fred’s thigh for balance into the seam of her own pants as she sucked on Fred’s cock. Mindlessly her fingers started playing with her slick core, never breaking her pace. Practiced fingers played with the bundle of nerves that she knew would push her closer to the edge faster than anything else.

As both of her hands picked up speed and Fred’s groans became desperate, she ducked her head to take one of his balls into her mouth, using her tongue to massage it in time with her hand on his member.

Already close, her mouth on his balls shot Fred right to the edge. He tried to warn her.

“Hermione… Love… I’m going to…”

Instead of stopping, Hermione moved away and opened her mouth wide, her tongue sticking out in invitation as she jacked him off toward her mouth.

Groaning at the vision of her offering, Fred’s orgasm pulsed through him instantly. As his essence shot out to cover her tongue, Hermione closed her mouth over the angry purple tip. She sucked encouragingly and swallowed eagerly, coaxing out every drop that she was able to get from him.

The hand in her pants never stopped as her own orgasm stayed frustratingly out of reach. She barely noticed as Fred pulled her to her feet, kissing her happily.

If she were less consumed in a lust-fueled haze, she would have noticed that his kiss held far more genuine affection than lust.

Carefully, he pushed her towards the lab table behind her, briefly lifting her to sit on its edge. His lips never left hers as he kissed her deeply. Hermione whimpered into his mouth as his tongue wrapped around hers, taking the flavor of his own essence into his mouth.

At the taste, Fred realized he felt _parched_ and was desperate for her taste. He moved his mouth from hers and pressed kisses down her throat as his hands moved to her breasts. He palmed them tenderly, overjoyed at the knowledge that her comfortable looser clothes hid generous curves beneath. His hands fluttered down to her waist and one slid up under her shirt as the other joined her own hand in her pants. He easily forced her hand out of the way as he fingered her nervous bundle before slipping further south to prod teasingly at her entrance.

“My God, Mi… You’re so wet,” he praised against her collarbone, his lips whispering against her skin. “Are you this wet for _me_? You’re such a good girl for me, aren't you? Your mouth felt so good on my cock, you have no idea.”

Hermione whimpered as her core pulsed, desperate to be filled. Fred obliged by inserting one finger and pushing gently, adding a second after a few thrusts.

Hermione was on the edge. She could barely think straight, but Fred never stopped whispering filthy delicious things to her. Things that he wanted to _do_ to her.

“You want my cock, baby? You want me to replace my fingers and shove my cock farther into you than any other man could dream?” 

Hermione mindlessly nodded desperately, her hand clutching at his shoulders and tangled in his red hair, desperate to cling to him as she teetered on the edge.

Fred stared at her in fascination as she threw her head back in enjoyment at what he was doing. She was _gorgeous_ like this.

“Come for me,” he ordered. “Come for me, baby.”

Hermione shattered on his hand as he fingered her through her orgasm, his palm pressing against her clit.

As soon as he felt her orgasm subsiding, he pulled her into a desperate kiss, determined to get her upstairs as quickly as possible so he could fuck her for the first time in a comfortable bed. But, after a second, he realized that her hands weren’t clutching at him; they were clawing at him to push him away.

He pulled away in confusion and met her eyes full of horror. 

“Oh, my God,” Hermione said in shock as realization crashed over her. “Oh, Merlin…. Oh, no... no, no, no! What did I do? What did _we_ just do? The potion just… and... oh, my goodness! Fred… I have to go.”

Fred stumbled back in surprise as she pushed him away from her and summoned her purse from upstairs. Before he knew what was going on, she had straightened her clothes and run out the door, still wearing his old Quidditch jersey like a brand of ownership on her skin. He just stared dumbly after her as he straightened his clothes.

What the _hell_ had just happened? One second she was sucking him off and the next, she was running for the hills. And he couldn’t figure out where he had gone wrong.

Suddenly, he was pissed. When she got home that night, he fully intended to show the witch how he felt about her and he wanted to hear an answer from her as well. They’d been dancing around each other for months, but no longer.

He had just come harder than he had ever had, on his own or with another witch. The room smelled like Hermione now with the extra tang of her sex and he was certain that the love potion only played a slight part in that.

Not even bothering to try and save it, Fred flicked his wand at the cauldron to vanish the spoiled potion.

Knowing he still had to make the product, he made quick work of the ingredients, and brewed a successful batch of love potions while Hermione’s scent teased his senses.

Quickly bottling the finished brew, he extinguished the fire, and cleaned the cauldron. With one last quick glance to confirm nothing dangerous was being left unattended, Fred went up the stairs to wait for her inevitable return.

* * *

Hermione ran to the only place she knew she could go. Diagon Alley was completely deserted, aside from a few stragglers as quarantine was still in full effect. Dashing towards her shop, she waved her wand and entered as the wards let her through.

She quickly raised the wards back up and ventured to the back of her shop with the intention to use her Floo to call someone for advice.

Hermione reached into the flowerpot and grabbed a pinch of powder before pausing. Who could she call? Whenever she found herself in a sticky situation, she normally found herself wanting to read a book to find an answer. Somehow, she didn’t believe there was a book with a section labeled, “I got high on the scent of Amortentia and went down on my crush with dubious consent.”

She groaned. Her first instinct was to call Ginny. If it were any other wizard, the red-haired woman would be jumping down Hermione’s throat for every gritty detail. However, Hermione knew from her brief relationship with Ron that, if the wizard had “Weasley” as a last name, Ginny only wanted the basics and _no_ intimate details.

Hermione wanted to die as she came up with the only person she could ask for advice: Fred’s twin.

Refusing to call him, she decided that the next best thing she could do was avoid the issue until she calmed down. She would then calmly apologize to Fred when she got home and explain that she had made a mistake, but she’d move into her shop so he’d no longer feel uncomfortable around her.

A voice that sounded notoriously like her mother’s piped up in the back of her mind that it was never healthy to run away, but she resolutely ignored it as she decided to re-inventory her shop’s stock. She could never be too sure and it’d take her a couple hours at least. Perhaps alphabetising and colour-coding her books might help. 

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione snuck back into the flat, hoping against hope that she wouldn’t run into Fred. Her hopes were in vain as she made it as far as her room for him to materialise in front of her wearing only his pair of jeans.

“Why are you always shirtless?” she groaned.

“It’s the middle of summer, Hermione.” Fred rolled his eyes as he stalked closer to her. “A better question would be, ‘do you want to tell me what happened earlier?’” he growled. She didn’t have to look in his eyes to tell he was officially angry.

“Fred… I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you that way. It was wrong and with the potion affecting us that way, I should have known better and… Oh, my goodness. I’ll understand if you don’t forgive me and I can move into my shop if it makes it better, but—”

Hermione’s rambling was cut off as Fred crossed the room and pinned her against the dresser before sealing her lips with his own.

When he pulled away a moment later, she blinked dumbly at him.

“You really like pinning me to things,” she observed.

“A lovely and powerful witch like you? Absolutely,” Fred agreed. “However, you seemed to enjoy _pinning_ me to the wall earlier until you decided to run away after getting me off. Considering I didn’t get to _properly_ return the favor, I’d really love to pin you to the _bed_ unless you have some grand reason why I shouldn’t.”

“Fred.” Hermione tried to rationalize with him as she wondered if the potion was still affecting him. She’d felt completely fine after he made her come on his hand. “Obviously the potion reacted when I distracted you and you added too much. It’s obviously a lust potion and I took advantage of the situation when I kissed you because—”

“It was _peppermint_ ,” he cut her off. “Basically, all it did was make the scent stronger. I’m going to guess you didn’t have any arguments with how enthusiastically you sucked my cock but, if you don’t feel the same way I do, then you _really_ need to tell me now.”

“How you feel?” she asked dumbly. To say she was confused would be a vast understatement.

He responded by pulling her into him and kissing her fiercely.

“Is that enough to prove it’s not just you who feels this way?” he asked heatedly when he pulled away. “For full transparency, I’ve been in love with you for years. I thought I was giving you time, but you are too stubborn and blind to notice.”

“But what about your date?” Hermione's jaw dropped, gobsmacked.

“What date?” Fred was so confused about her change of topic, he pulled himself away and ran a hand through his tousled hair. Hermione blushed as she remembered a conversation she had accidentally overheard before quarantine started.

“George said you went on a date before quarantine started,” Hermione told him.

This time, it was Fred’s turn for his jaw to hit the floor.

“I’m pretty sure he was _teasing_ you, Mi,” Fred insisted after collecting his thoughts. “I had only gone out to grab a cup of coffee with Ginny. She wanted some advice for a way to prank Harry for a baby-reveal.”

“Ginny’s _pregnant_?” Hermione was in shock. She knew that Harry and Ginny had been trying for a while, but was surprised nonetheless.

“Yes, though I’d prefer if you acted surprised when she announced it. She swore me to secrecy.”

“Of course,” Hermione nodded. “I can’t wait. They’ve been trying for so long and I’m just really happy for them.”

“If you _don’t mind_ ,” Fred said as he crowded her space again. Hermione swore the oxygen got thinner when he was this close. “I’d rather we discuss the results of Harry’s sex life _after_ we finish discussing our own.”

“We don’t have a sex life,” she protested breathily.

“We _didn’t_ have a sex life,” Fred countered. “But seeing how I’ve been in love with you for years and I’m fairly confident you feel the same, I’d really love it if we enacted many repeats and elaborations of what we did downstairs.”

Hermione felt the magic vibrating between them as her previously ignored lust came back in full force at his words, but one part of what he said pierced through the fog in her mind.

“You love me?”

“More than anything,” Fred replied.

“And you know I’m in love with you?”

“I do now,” was all he said before reclaiming her mouth with his own.

The kiss that followed was oozing with desire, longing, need, and love. Fred ran his hands up her thighs before reaching under her to cup her arse. Gripping her, she took the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted her easily as her arms wrapped around his neck to stabilize herself.

He carried her a few steps to the bed and placed her on the edge as his tongue still grappled with hers. Now that she was sitting comfortably, his hands moved up from her waist to slip under his old Quidditch jersey. He cupped her breasts over her bra as his lips moved back down to her neck.

Hermione leaned her head back and groaned in pleasure at the assault of feelings. Her two earlier orgasms now felt like a distant memory as Fred’s fingers plucked at her nipples through her thin bra. She moved her fingers to run through his long red hair as she held his face against her.

He pulled back long enough to rip the old Quidditch jersey over his witch’s head before moving his lips back to her neck. Mouthing open lipped kisses against her skin, he moved down her collar bone to kiss along the line of her bra.

She arched into the sensation and he moved his lips to suck at her nipples over the thin fabric.

“Did you wear this lace for me?” he asked as his fingers flicked the clasp open behind her back. “Did you hope this would happen when you heard I was brewing love potions? Is that why you wore my jersey like such a good girl? Were you hoping I’d lose my mind and claim you like I’ve wanted to for _months_?”

Hermione whimpered as she wrestled the lacey fabric off her chest. She wanted nothing more than for Fred to keep up what he was doing, but he had other plans as he kissed between the valley of her breasts down to her navel. He traced it with his tongue and briefly flicked inside. It was a feeling Hermione never thought she’d enjoy but, as she was quickly discovering, anything Fred did resulted in her melting into a writhing pile of goo.

Travelling further, Fred came to the edge of her shorts. Grinning against her skin, he moved his tongue to spell her name across her skin, against the seam at her waist.

Hermione had moved to lean back as she let him do as he pleased. She could barely think through the fog of lust clouding her mind. She had never felt anything this strong whenever she took care of herself.

Now, Fred was close to making her come and he didn’t even have her shorts off.

Almost as if he had the same thought, he unbuttoned her jean shorts and looked up at her with a question in his eyes.

“Do you want me to take these off and make you come?” He _needed_ her to say she wanted it as much as he did. “Do you want me to make you see stars with just my tongue?”

“Merlin, _yes_ ,” she groaned eagerly as she lifted her hips to help him get her shorts off. Gripping her underwear at the same time, he yanked both off at once.

“Good girl,” he praised, leaning up to press his lips against hers before resettling at the apex of her thighs. Any ounce of shame she might have felt was so far out of her mind as she spread her legs for him eagerly. “Such a good girl,” he continued, adding a kiss to her mons.

He settled in and licked down the seam of her labia before using two fingers to open her up to his exploration. She whimpered encouragingly as he pressed his tongue flat against her from bottom to top before tracing her clit lightly. She bucked up into him seeking more pressure as the edges of her vision grew white. The combination of Fred’s touch and the lingering scent of the love potion’s vapors on his skin was almost too much to handle.

Seeing her clench at nothing, he could tell she was close. Deciding to have mercy on her, he moved his free hand to pluck at her clit while he thrust his tongue inside.

Hermione immediately cried out as the combination of sensations caused her to tumble over the edge. Her eyes clenched closed, she could barely focus on anything other than holding Fred against her as her toes curled. She ground desperately against his face as she chased her orgasm.

Fred grinned as he ate her out happily and made it his mission to lap up every drop as she fell apart.

When Hermione finally came back to planet Earth, the first thing she saw was Fred subtly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he moved to crawl over her.

Hermione was immediately addicted as she carded her fingers through his hair. Using her grip, she pulled him close and kissed him fiercely, anchoring him against her. When he pulled away for a breath, she leaned up to nip at his bottom lip and dove back in.

His hands moved to her waist as he pulled her up roughly against him. She whimpered as the rough fabric of his jeans rubbed against her sensitive core.

Eagerly flipping him over, she quickly moved down the bed, dragging his jeans and briefs down with her. When his heavy cock bounced free, she quickly wrapped her fist around him and pumped a few times before covering it with her mouth, humming around his mushroom-shaped head. Determined to fit more of him into her mouth this time, she sucked at it eagerly.

As an over-enthusiastic suck drew him far enough into her mouth to hit the back of her throat, Hermione realized she didn’t have a gag reflex. Encouraged by this discovery, she drew back enough to take a deep breath of air into her lungs before diving in again.

Fred threw his head back as Hermione decided to do her best to swallow his cock. Apparently her need to be the best at every subject also included sex. As she bobbed deeply on his prick, he moved his hands to weave through her curls again. Unlike earlier, he used his grip this time to help direct her. In an instinctual move, he knew to let her up to breathe when her fingers tapped on his thigh.

When her nose grazed his hips and her throat constricted around him, he damn near came in that moment. In a valiant effort of self restraint that he thought should get him a medal, he pulled her off his cock.

He had let her attack him as long as he felt he could hold back. However, as soon as he felt himself getting close, he pulled her away from his manhood so he could pull her into his arms. He loved her blowjobs and intended to let her indulge herself whenever she wanted. But she had already swallowed his come earlier and he’d be damned if he came again in her mouth before he had the chance to fuck her.

In a heroic effort to calm himself and gain some composure, he pulled her into his chest and kissed her fiercely as she straddled his waist.

For the next few minutes, he made sure to thoroughly explore her mouth. He wanted to be sure she knew how much he cared about her. This wasn’t just sex to him. He had been half in love with her since she was fifteen. Now that they were both adults and sober from the effects of a botched love potion, he had no intention of letting her believe this was _just_ sex to him.

Hermione was blown away by Fred’s kiss. She could feel what it meant and threw herself into it. She gave just as much as she got. She had no intention of letting him best her. She wanted him to know how much she loved him. After several minutes of kissing and learning what each other liked, she was ready to have him inside her. In an effort to let him know she couldn’t wait any longer, Hermione whimpered as she ground her hips against his. 

When he moved to roll her body under his, she let him. When he whispered the wandless anti-pregnancy spell, she muttered the one that ensured her body would produce enough moisture for him. She felt drenched right now, but she didn’t want to risk being too dry.

In one last effort to make sure she was sure, Fred pulled back and stared into Hermione’s eyes as he positioned his cock at her entrance.

“Last chance, baby,” he warned. “I want to love you so good, but if you’re not ready you need to tell me now. I won’t be able to stop myself after this point.”

Hermione understood what he was offering her: a way out. But she didn’t want that. She wanted to bind Fred to her. She loved him and knew that he loved her. She wanted this. She may not be experienced, but she wanted to experience this intimacy with no one other than the redhead hovering over her.

“I want this,” she promised, staring straight into his dark blue eyes. “I want you. I just—” she hesitated before meeting his gaze seriously “—please, go slow. I’ve never done this before.”

Fred was rocked to his core at her honesty. He’d had a feeling she hadn’t had much experience earlier, but he was floored that she trusted him to be her first. Making sure to keep her eye contact, he nodded and moved his hard length towards her center. Once he was sure his head had breached her barrier, he reached for one of her hands as the stretch overwhelmed her for a moment.

Hermione gripped his hand tightly as he nudged a little farther into her core. It wasn’t painful as much as uncomfortable.

“Breathe, babe,” he begged as he kissed her forehead. “It’ll get better if you just relax.”

“Just like Devil’s Snare?” she teased as her eyes screwed shut. She focused on relaxing her center. When she did, Fred automatically slipped an inch further in.

Sensing her calm, Fred tested a few short thrusts to get deeper into her heat.

It was all he could do to focus on her and not the way she gripped him tightly in her wet heat. When his balls hit her ass, he made sure to stay very still as she adjusted to his full length inside of her. He gritted his teeth as he felt her flutter and clench around him. In an effort to distract himself, he — once again — started listing Quidditch players on the England team. It seemed to be the only thing that worked.

He had just moved on to the England Under-14s B team team when he felt her make a small tentative thrust. His eyes popped open as he turned to look down at her. Confirming she was comfortable he returned the movement.

Hermione felt her mouth pop open as Fred started making slow, deep thrusts into her core. This was nothing like her vibrator. She was fuller for certain, but the feeling of his flesh dragging against hers and the way his red curls tickled her clit before his pelvic bone pressed firmly against her was enough to make her brain melt. 

Within a few tentative thrusts, Hermione gained confidence and started meeting Fred’s, lifting her hips to meet his. Feeling her respond, he ducked his head and kissed her eagerly.

“Fred… I need… I need more,” Hermione mumbled deliriously. “I need more of you but... I don’t know…”

Fred’s heart warmed and his practiced deep thrusts became quicker and shallower at her words. He was close, but he was determined to make her come before him. 

She whimpered as his quicker thrusts became sloppier and changed angles. When he brushed against the spongy area at the front of her walls, her back arched off the bed. 

Fred knew exactly what spot he had found when Hermione arched off the bed into his arms. Gathering her into his embrace as he still moved within her, he sat back with her on his lap.

Once she was moving comfortably, he moved his hands to her hips and helped her discover how to ride him.

As she gained confidence in her movement, his hands were able to move from her hips to her breasts as he palmed them eagerly. They had been far too neglected until this point and he was determined to remedy that. Ducking his head, he kissed around her breast before taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking eagerly. He made sure the other breast wasn’t neglected as he toyed with it using his fingers.

Hermione bucked eagerly in Fred’s lap as he assaulted her breasts. The combination was like nothing she’d ever felt before. She felt herself teetering on the edge as Fred suddenly switched breasts to bite on her unsucked nipple while his other hand twisted her damp one savagely.

The combination of pleasure and pain had her flying higher than a kite in seconds. She saw so many stars, her vision turned white. Determined to prolong her pleasure as long as possible, he moved his hands to her hips and used his strong broom-gripping thighs to pump up into the witch on his lap.

As soon as Hermione recovered, the first thing she felt was Fred still hard inside of her. 

He hadn’t come yet. Determined to get him off using her vaginal muscles, she clenched around him.

Fred faltered in the middle of his thrusts in surprise. Hermione used his surprise against him as she pulled him down and rolled them so he was on his back. Quickly adjusting her legs, she started riding his cock eagerly, uncaring that her breasts were bouncing enticingly in front of his eyes as she rode him.

Already close from earlier, Fred was determined to make her come with him one last time. He moved his left hand around to cup her ass and help guide her thrusts as his right hand moved to her center to finger her swollen bud. 

Hermione was instantly on the edge again.

“Fred,” she panted as she refused to break her pace.

“I know, baby. I’m close too. So close. I want to come with you. Will you come for me?”

“I’m so close,” she whimpered. 

Using all of the muscles he had gained in his core from Quidditch, Fred flipped her over onto her back as he slid deeper into her again. As his pelvis hit her hips and his cock hit _that_ spot, Hermione felt herself shoot up into the stratosphere. Feeling her pussy contracting around him, Fred joined her a few thrusts later as he spilled himself deep inside of her. 

They collapsed a few seconds later and Fred rolled them so he was on his back and Hermione was tucked into his arms. He pulled her close and forced her to lay partially on his chest. She leaned up and pushed a few curls out of her face so she could meet his eyes.

“I really do love you too, you know,” she told him. “I was just scared that I had taken advantage and you wouldn’t feel the same way.”

“I know,” he told her straight faced. She stared at him for a beat and took in his serious expression before it clicked in her mind and she groaned.

“I never should have shown you Star Wars,” she decided. “We may have been in quarantine for weeks, but a girl tells you she’s in love with you for the first time in her life and you have an infinite number of responses, _yet_ you choose to imitate Hans Solo.”

Next thing she knew, she was on her back again and Fred was hovering over her.

“We have so much time together, there’s all sorts of ways we can keep busy from now on,” he grinned at her rakishly. “If you don’t want to rewatch the best franchise ever, we can always watch Back to the Future? If I remember correctly, you do love time travel.”

Hermione just laughed and pulled him down onto her so she could kiss her prankster deeply.

“That reminds me!” Fred sat up as if the thought had only occurred to him. “Can you never again raise the subject of moving out to your shop? It’d be terribly inconvenient for our new sex lives if we had to travel between businesses. Traveling between bedrooms is much more convenient.”

Hermione burst into laughter as she agreed. Moving out would be inconvenient indeed.


End file.
